Special Guest
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: What happens if Morooka will have his own show and inviting the podium skaters? Warning: Fem Victor because there's no Fem Victor yet. Emerging AU


Title: Special Guest

Plot Writer: Inu_sensei

Beta:

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Emergence AU: it is where one person had severe illness and has genetic problems who then gets to be treated and put in to a cocoon like chamber changing its gender.

Inspired by the manga: KANOJO NI NARU HI

* * *

"Welcome to another episode of Ice Cold, for tonight's guests we'll have the most requested people to join us, and we are honored to welcome our first guest, the Russian hero and the five time Women's gold medalist, Victoria Nikiforova!" introduced by the show host on cue Victoria entered wearing a fitted thigh length tube dress, she was accompanied by her short program theme music, waving at the audience which was also her fans.

"Let's also welcome, the other two skaters Mila the silver medalist and Sara Crispino from Italy the bronze medalist!" and they both followed separately accompanied by their own theme music.

"Our show wouldn't be complete if the men's senior wouldn't join us with the juniors right?" and later they were joined by Chris, Phichit and JJ and were followed by the men's juniors Yuri, Otabek and the new Japanese ace Minami Kenjirou.

"Thank you so much for sparing a day after your exhibition skate yesterday!" he again thanked the skaters.

"No problem Mr. Morooka, it's a pleasure to be invited here and meeting our Japanese fans!" said Victoria with a waving her hand to the crowd.

"I want to greet every one, how are you guys?" asked Morooka in English as the skaters gave him a smile except from the bored Junior champion, Yuri.

"I'm honored to join everyone here and be on your show actually!" said by the Thai, "Though, there's someone I'm hoping to see today and that's my college senior who retired from skating two years ago" pouted by Phichit.

"Same here, he's a good friend and without him around the podium is boring" added Chris.

"I agree to that" Phichit added.

"How about the Juniors? Minami-kun?"

"I wish, Katsuki-sama was here" he pouted.

"I wish too" replied Morooka, "And he'd be so proud of you!"

"He is and he tweeted too!" bragged by the Japanese skater, "I wish to follow Yuuri-sama's footsteps!" said by the boy.

"The same as Nikiforova-chan Yuuri-kun is an Olympic gold medalist and four time consecutive champion, but he has to retire because of his injury" said by the host sadly.

"I never had the chance to talk to him either, I mean we greet and compliment each other every banquet or if we meet each other at the back stage, but he would only supply small talks" Victoria sighed.

"Before I start asking personal questions for the fans, "Everyone is intrigued of your latest theme, what inspired your to use it?"

"For this year's ISU WORLDS, I used longing, I mean it's boring when people knew what to expect, it's boring if you can't surprise people and it's sad that I lot my inspiration and I long for it" said by the gold medalist.

"I can understand you and everyone here, can sympathize, one question though, you did not find any inspiration from your boyfriend?"

"Not, EX-boyfriend, he had been cheating on my back since I don't give enough time for him and he wasn't even that affectionate, I mean we dated because of benefits and everyone had been pushing it" Victoria sighed.

"We can attest to that" Mila and Sara replied, "I mean Poor Vitya was being cheated! Even she tried to be a good girlfriend with her busy schedules!" they defended and the audience became furious to know the truth behind that scandal that almost tore Victoria's career.

"Yuri, almost tore his throat after he showed himself at the rink!" said Chris.

"I had to stop Yuri too" Otabek replied.

"Yuuri-sama is better suited for her!" vouched by Minami.

"I agree!" Phichit supported raising his fist.

"Indeed, though Yuuri's a shy guy though" thought of Chris and made Victoria blush.

"Imagine both have kids?" teased JJ, "Champion skaters creating another one? It would be expected though" he added.

Poor Victoria blushed in deep red.

Skating a side, who's the closest here?" Morooka changing the subject sparing Victoria.

"My best friend here is Chris" replied by Victoria.

"Darn Right I am! Though everyone's bestie here is Phichit" they said.

"Everyone is welcome on my selfies!" said Phichit.

"Otabek" for the first time Yuri spoke up.

"Yura" Otabek replied and they gave each other a nod and thumbs up.

"Sissies~" Mila and Sara hugged each other.

"Minami-kun?" asked by Morooka.

"Well, I'm friends with everyone here" he smiled.

"JJ-san?"

"Same as Minami I'm good with everyone"

"Since we now know who's closest with who, Chris-san every guy wants to know who's Victoria-san's interest?"

"Hmmmm… let me see~" he thought, "He's a skater, kind and shy… oh! He's also a gold medalist and he pole dance"

"Oh my gosh!" Victoria playfully slapped Chis by the arm and the skaters knew who Chris was talking about.

"I think that playful slap confirms it?" smirked by Morooka which was followed by the skaters.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before we continue, we'll have a short break!" after that the Director cut the show, Morooka and the other skaters teased Victoria.

The Producer then approached Morooka to inform something. Moments later the show went back, "Welcome back to my show! And because this show is already complete, let's make it even more special with our upcoming guests!" Morooka beamed with excitement, "He's a former skater now Actor! With the success of his latest action-comedy film, The Hitman's Brother and action pack military film Hell's brigade" after revealing the movie title every female audience squealed, louder than Victoria's when she entered.

"With his up-coming dual survival TV series, please welcome Katsuki Yuuri!" on cue the screen at the back caught Yuuri driving his motor bike entering the studio, wearing his survival outfit, desert colored combat pants with his timberland boots and a matching jungle flannel shirt covering his tank top.

Taking off his helmet he stated to run after parking his Harley seconds later he entered through the audience's entrance and on cue his famous last short program music blared the speakers, On love Eros.

Waving at the audience and hugging Morooka, "Sorry I'm late, had to finish up the meeting"

"Quite the entrance there Darling~" teased by Chris making Yuuri laugh.

"Good to see you too Chris!" also giving the man a hug.

"Hmmmn~" man buns~" squeezing Yuuri's but in publish making Yuuri jump.

"What? No bro hug?" Phichit pouted.

"Bro hug or selfie?"

"Both now give me those!" said Phichit and the audience laughed.

Yuuri pulled his best friend close and Phichit extended his arm to take the selfie with the audience and the other skaters as they piled up by the edge of the stage.

"Congratulations with the success of both of your movies, Yuuri-kun" Morooka greeted.

"Thank you, the movie Hell's brigade was a true story actually, and I played my own role since I'm a member of that seven men brigade, it was a tribute to Jamil who lost his leg from that last Mission before I decided it's time to go back to skating"

"And it was a beautiful movie man, no wonder you had that anxiety" Phichit hugged his best friend.

"Thank for always being there, man" patted Yuuri.

"You know what, Yuuri-kun please introduce the next guy who will join us for tonight because your duo would not be complete without him" Morooka told.

On cue the music of Pate-Pate blares on the speakers of the studio, the fun pacific music was then accompanied by Yuuri's voice, "He's my partner on our up-coming survival TV series Island Feast, Celebrity Chef and military survival expert, New Zealand kid, my cousin Tua Hiro Katsuki!" a large guy entered wearing only plain white board shorts, a tank top covered with his short sleeved flannel shirt.

They expected a tan guy but he did not look like an Islander, he was more like a Japanese guy, creamy white skin like Yuuri and has Japanese traits on his facial appearance.

"Seriously? everyone here are skaters and I'm the only pacific guy here?" Hiro joked.

"Hold on" Yuuri gave a teasing smile to everyone and took off his flannel shirt revealing his tank top and arm and chest tattoos, every lady shrieked as they saw Yuuri took off his pants only to reveal he was wearing his own board shorts underneath.

"Happy?" looking at his cousin.

"Fair enough, now I don't feel alone" and everyone laughed, "Oh…" looking at Victoria.

"Hey couz, I'm surprised you had the guts to strip in front of your childhood love" looking at Victoria, the skaters laughed and gave a teasing noise to the two.

"Phichit and I agreed that your cousin is a blessing" Chris laughed so hard while Phichit tapping on his phone.

"I need to tell people that someone finally sold my best friend" looking at Hiro, "Don't get me wrong I know he keeps a picture on his wallet"

"You've gone though my stuff?!" Yuuri accused.

"NOOOOOOOO! I mean your wallet was open wide when you head back to the dorm years ago wasted and was gushing over Victoria's free skate"

"Are we having grill Yuuri show?" asked by Yuuri sarcastically as he sat beside Victoria all red.

"Did you know when we were twelve he named his dog after Victoria?" asked by Hiro to the skaters.

"I did, and he got the same breed~" added Phichit.

"Great… my family and Bestfriends are acting like douche bags" and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, Victoria likes you too" said by Sara and Mila, "I just gave the hint earlier~" added by Chris.

The two are now red from the teasing.

"Ahem… before we hear any wedding bells" Morooka teased and everyone laughed, "Let's go back to the show, for Victoria-san, what was the hardest part of your life and how coped up with it?"

"Well, after waking up as a girl and coping up with how to live with it and knowing Russian people they discriminate and judge, being a subject for the benefit of the country, I needed to undergo 'emerging' and be a woman to pass on my genes directly, but after years I mean being a woman isn't so bad"

The audience and skaters sympathized.

"Yuuri-kun?"

"My anxieties and fears, getting out of the Military after a traumatic mission that's something, but somehow I manage to fight it all off with skating and meeting all these wonderful people and the support of my family I over come it, even after my injury"

They also sympathized, one skater after another the host asked, "How about Hiro-kun?"

"Losing my parents early at the age of five, I'm just happy Yuuri's mom took me in and raised me, but after that, I was taken back by my grandparents after they resolved the mater with Yuuri's family, pretty much messed up but things turned out okay"

When the conversation turned to the female skaters, "Pleeeeaaase can you teach me?!" Yuri had been all over Yuuri asking to be taught by Yuuri with his step sequence.

"Nooo! Teach me! Pleaaaaase Katsuki-samaaaa~" this time it's Minami.

"Looks like the Junior spawns are asking our veteran" laughed by Chris.

"Okay okay!" Yuuri giving up.

"But be nice to Mainami" sighed Yuuri.

"Good job dad" snorted by Hiro teasing his cousin.

"Real funny"

"You actually act like their dad" Victoria said.

"You know Yuuri won't mind being the dad if you're the mom~" said Chris and Phichit gave him a high five.

"Looks like I found new friends~" Hiro laughed.

"Can I join too?" asked by Otabek.

"I'll be your uncle!" declared by Hiro.

"Mr. Morooka, what would be the title if this is a movie?" asked Sara.

Suddenly, "Denial!" replied JJ and the two skaters Chris and Phichit laughed so hard they fell from the sofa.

"Hey Morooka, can I use that kitchen?" pointing at the studio's kitchen island.

"Sure!"

"I'll cook what I can find"

"Uncle, can I have grilled sandwich?" Otabek asked Hiro.

"Sure, nephew"

"Can I be nephew too?" asked Yuri with eyes sparkling.

"Stop stealing my kids!" joked by Yuuri, the audience found the show funny.

"Let's face it, kids likes me better~"

As they moved on to the cooking station since Hiro called out Yuuri to help out, "So you can cook too?" Victoria asked Yuuri, they did not notice the silence the others are giving them.

"Yeah, I mean… growing up my parents were running an onsen or a hot spring house, with the extention of restaurant, Hiro also learned to cook there"

"I see, uhm… how do I do this?"

"Here" Yuuri positioned behind her and held her hands one with the knife and the other trying to steady the cabbage.

Mean while the camera zoomed in to Hiro chopping the onions rapidly like a professional chef he is, "Them Moves~" Phichit was laughing behind Chris the kind of laugh that's not audible.

"Sorry" Yuuri shied away after he taught Victoria.

As they continued to cook, "Does Victoria-san know how to cook?" asked Morooka.

"A little something that would keep me alive"

"One more question, would you let Yuuri-kun be your teacher in cooking" everyone gave a teasing noise.

"Just marry him and you'll have a cook" replied by JJ and the two senior skater laughed with the two women's seniors.

"You know what, let's just ask Mr. Yuuri what's his new show's about" Victoria getting irritated while blushing.

"That's a good idea" replied Yuuri in agreement.

"Now that Victoria-san asked for it, what is the show about?" This time Morooka asked.

"Well, me and bozo right over there" pointing at Hiro, "Are gonna be thrown in to some remote island with no tools except my small handy knife here" showing Victoria his Swiss knife and bozo right over there will only bring some limited spices and his own knife" finishing with the dish they are making which is a burger, Yuuri was followed by Victoria to the studio lounge and settle in while the others came along.

"If you and uncle needs to cook something, how will you make fire and hun food if you only brought a knife?" Yuri asked.

"Good question little tiger" Yuri's eyes sparkled as he was called tiger.

We'll have some tools we keep around our body like this" Yuuri pulled off his paracord belt with a thick metal buckle, and dismantling the thick metal case to reveal a SURCO tactical credit card axe, and another card which is an EDC multitool fishing hooks with snare locks, turning the buckle over it has its own folding knife that inserts fittingly on the metal buckle and the buckle it's self has a knife sharpener.

While everyone was awing at the gadgets Yuuri showed, "Really cuz?" Yuuri's paracord belt has secret pockets in it, "Purification tablets?" puling out packets of it, "Oh~ bug lotion~" pulling out a small sachet if it.

"Stop going though my stuff!" Yuuri pulled his paracord belt.

"There you see a small glimps of how exiting Yuuri-kun's show!" said Morooka and they laughed.

"Yuuri cleaned his stuff off the table and continued with the show.

Before we end the show we have some games for our guests and it's called 'Movie Trap' the game is played where each one of you take a random pick from this bowl and act that scene.

First one to pick was Hiro, "Oh it's one of my favorite movies!" beaming at the paper, "Barney's kitchen!"

Acting out and quoting the famous lines of the movie, and the staff handed him a toy lobster, "Don't worry bud, he's more scared of you than you're scared of him" then a voice recording from the movie replied, "Thank you, I think that helped" said by the person from the movie, "No I was talking to the lobster" everyone laughed since it portrays Hiro as a chef himself.

Next was Chris who picked out a comedy scene which made everyone wheeze from laugher.

As everyone picked out a movie, even Yuri who got a heart wrenching drama, "What's a mother?" he asked, "Why do they care for you?" he was good at acting and he impressed others as he produced a tear, "Did I have one? Why isn't she around?"

And second to the last was Victoria, who picked out a romance scene, "Oh looks like you need a partner on that one~" said Morooka.

Having the last pick for Yuuri the actor was Victoria's partner, "Looks like we're gonna have a feast" teased by Morooka as the other snicker with excitement.

"Uhhhg!" complained by Yuri.

On cue Yuuri kneeled, "This might not be Barcelona nor your dream beach, but this is what I have" said Yuuri pulling out the ring that the staff handed to him earlier, "I know you hated your parents for marrying me and being wed though a judge, our marriage was political but I'm going to be honest, I'm falling for you each day" kissing her hand, "So please don't leave me" it was a scene from the movie of the famous Hollywood couple Kou and Juliana Hizuri, "The Officer's wife"

"One last chance, that's what I'll give, but promise me you'll be honest from now on?" with the famous kiss Yuuri inched in when his cousin, Ops, that's where I dropped it!" picking up his paracord bracelet that he purposely threw on that direction and bumped Yuuri pushing him to kiss Victoria, everyone in the studio squealed.

"Ops, I think people love me now~" Hiro joked and moved back where the others is, poor Yuuri was deep red as he held Victoria who's equally red from the kiss.

"Nice one!" JJ gave him a high five with Phichit and Chris, "Our new favorite person is Hiro~" hugged by Sara and Mila who's hysterically laughing.

"We all got that on tape if anyone of you wants a copy just ask" laughed Morooka.

"I want ten copies please~" joked by Phichit and was supported by Chris.

"Now before we formally end the show, is anyone here wants to announce something?"

"I do" said Yuuri.

"You gonna propose or ask her to dinner later? I mean my restaurant has a private boo-" teased by Hiro.

"Not that stupid!"

"Stupid is a mean word" Minami said and they laughed.

"I'll ask her coach and manager first" said Yuuri, "But for now, I want everyone to watch our new TV series Island Kings" on cue the screen showed their advertisement.

"In every family there's that different one who loves to do extreme things" said Yuuri as he walk around a TV set where the others are cleaning up the set, sitting on the sofa where the camera light was pointing.

"Wrong couz, we have two" Hiro appeared showing two fingers to make his point, "Now that you mentioned extreme, are we gonna do another Jungle survival with nothing with us and do things from the scratch?"

"We've done that"

"What if, we get thrown off to some remote island instead without nothing with us but we need to have meals like kings, I mean good food!"

"I like that, we should do it!" said Yuuri standing up.

"Great lem'me get my salt" and both left only for Yuuri to comeback, "Now watch us survive the island like kings for the all new series Island Kings" and on the back ground.

"Yuuri, I can't find my salt!" the lights went back on and everyone applaud.

"Again Congratulation to all of you, and for the Katsuki cousins congratulations on the success and upcoming successes of your careers, everyone thank you for coming and stay tuned for another episode of my Show next week!"Morooka bid and the Director cut the show.

"Wow thank you all for coming, and I thank the both of you for putting up with the show I mean it gone out of hand" said Morooka.

"It's okay, I mean my dream guy finally asked me out for dinner" and the skaters laughed after Victoria said that.

"Hiro gave me a little push to have some courage"

"Poor guy has been pinning for years now!" complained by Hiro.

"Are you gonna still gonna be out uncle?" asked by Otabek and Yuri.

"Sure I can kids! I mean Mari doesn't have kids yet, nor Yuuri, though kids will soon to come I guess" looking at how close the two now.

"YAAAAY!" and they attacked Hiro, "Oh cool!" they gushed over his survival paracord bracelets, "Can I have one?" asked Yuri.

"Sure!"

"Me too!" asked Otabek.

"Here, so you both will have a pair" giving them something that he keeps on his side pocket.

"Looks like you found some kids to follow in your foots steps Hiro?" chuckled by Celestino.

"I guess we did"

"Mr. Feltsman, may I take your charge for dinner later?"

"Wear some pants first" said Yakov which made the others laughed.

"Sorry, I will" clearing his throat.

* * *

A week later Victoria was in concentration watching Yuuri's survival show hunting some animal they could cook, but with no luck Yuuri decided to go spear fishing, taking everything off except his underwear dismantling his buckle taking his SURVCO axe apart and taking the other point and tying it up with his spare paracord to a spear, he dived in the water taking his go pro with him and took some sea urchins and some fish he caught.

Tying them up to his fishing line and bringing them back to his camp where he found his cousin starting to cook something which he found within the island jungle.

"Found some mushrooms we can cook with that, also some hers and spices which I dried while you were out" said by Hiro who's wearing his jungle attire.

After the show Victoria tweeted how proud she is and how jealous that everyone gets to see Yuuri's packs and chest buns.

Skaters and fans retweeted it when Yuuri replied, "At least they didn't see something you would like me to keep" after sending that message Chris send Victoria an eggplant emoji.

Some of her fans sent her a Yuuri plushie wearing pocchacco costume since Yuuri had an advert with the Sanrio Company.

* * *

A year later, "Yes, I'm taking a year off" smiled by the Russian skating queen confirming the rumors.

"So it's true!" said by the Russian host.

"Yes, though me and Yuuri are gonna wed here in Russia where it's convenient for my family" she continued to smile, "But what about the rumor you're pregnant?"

"That too… Yuuri and I planned it"

"Sorry I'm late" Yuuri arrived late but made up for the lost time by honestly answering all the questions.

In just a year the couple's relationship bloomed, being discreet from the public's eyes. Yuuri after that fist dinner date they had brought Victoria to her apartment talk more in private, but after having their fifth bottle of drink they continued their contact in bed where both woke up in hangover, Victoria did not regret anything since Yuuri is a sweet man which had been very comforting, and she would not forget the hangover breakfast Yuuri made her.

Their first date turned to hundred, Yuuri would go to Russia just to see her not minding his work at time, they would contact each other though phone for hours until one fall asleep.

In the present both are now taking Victoria's maternity photoshoot in Japan with Yuuri, "Say, I think I should call Morooka-san to thank him for inviting me on his show?"

"Yeah, and thank your cousin too" Victoria kissed her now husband.

"Yeah… I'll do that" Yuuri kissed her back, some staff stole a picture and uploaded it on the internet which had been shared and retweeted circulating around.

* * *

~END?~

* * *

A/N: This is a one shot Fic which is a prologue of my soon multi fic.


End file.
